Eggs, Bunnies, and Kisses
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: It's Easter and Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Blair decided to help Maka out on her love life voluntarily and by force...What crazy antics do the girls have in mind for Death the Kid and Maka... One-shot Review please


Eggs, Bunnies, and Kisses

TJ: OMG THIS IS MY HOLIDAY FOR A BUNNY OVERLORD LIKE ME!

Kid: What do you mean like you? And what pairing story is this?

TJ: I'm the bunny overlord you never noticed *points to bunny ears* I'll explain the bunny story when I add myself as an OC in my next story okay? And this is a KIDxMAKA story! YAY!

Kid and Maka: HUH?! *both blush*

TJ: I'm gonna be really mean and make Blair dress Maka up for Easter *evil smile

Blair: YAY MAKA-CHAN I HAVE THE PERFECT OUTFIT FOR YOU~

Maka: You're evil TJ…

TJ: Disclaimer I may not own Soul Eater but I will take your soul but right now let's start my Easter special story~

-LINES-

Maka POV

Today is Easter morning in death city and Lord Death thought it would be "fun" to have an Easter egg hunt and an after party? Even though we're teens most of us still haven't grown up yet about these kinds of things. But here I am, Blair and Liz cornering me in a corner while Patty is laughing hysterically while Tsubaki attempts to talk them out of this but sadly the attempt fails while I think back on how I ended up in this situation.

~Flash Back to yesterday~

It was just going to be a regular morning at the DWMA except for the crazy magical cat that attacked me with a death hug while I walked into the classroom, confused and suffocating under her unnatural sized chest.

"MAKA-CHAN EASTER IS TOMORROW AND WE ALL AGREED TO HELP YOU~ I have the perfect outfit for you!" Blair said in her sing song voice as half the guys got nose bleeds and a Soul trying to hide under the death even though he ignored my silent pleads for help "tch figures, he would get a nose bleed in the process of helping me" I thought

"B-Blair nice to see you too…C-can't breathe…" I managed to say before being suffocated. Blair noticed and released me from her grip. "Wait why you are in our class anyway? And help me with what?" I asked

She pulled me over into a whisper "the girls and I have decided to help you with your love life because we all know you like stripes over there" she points over to death the kid and I blushed crimson and stuttered out "N-no I don't w-who told y-you that…" I laughed nervously as she smirked.

"Isn't it obvious the girls said they noticed you always staring at him during class when he's not looking so we're here to help you out with your love life since our little Maka is growing up!" Blair whisper the first part then yelled the last part making me turn red again.

"Um…Blair that doesn't explain why you're in our classroom though, and what exactly do you mean by help" I noticed we were getting stared at and death the kid looked away from his book on symmetrical patterns and saw me getting flustered. I also noticed Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki aren't in their seats which made me worry.

I suddenly felt two sets of arms grabbed me and I saw Liz and Patty holding my arms "Abduction!" "Complete!" Liz and Patty said finishing their sentences and the entire class was staring at us and I noticed Kid had a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Wah- Where did you- and what the heck?!" I was in shock. "Enough questions! Let's go continue the operation we need to get to base cause sergeant Tsubaki is waiting!" Patty said in her giddy voice. "Let's go Captain Blair"

"Wait what?!" I yelled and turned to Kid mouthing the words "Help me" and before he could do anything we charged out of the classroom while I screamed "AHHHHH Help Me!"

Last words I heard before being dragged away were "MAKA!"

I was taken to the Gallows Manor and was greeted by Tsubaki smiling and explained only half of the plan to my dismay not telling me what else is hidden while Liz was reading a magazine and Patty was laughing at my reaction from earlier.

~End of Flash Back~

So here I am being cornered because of my stubbornness for refusing to wear what they want me to wear to the after party. After Patty tackled me and finally got me to wear what they wanted me too. Since its Easter the party is going to be a formal event, so I have to wear something proper.

I stepped out of the bedroom and look into the mirror. I'm wearing a white dress that hugged my figure and the dress is strapless and in the light it looked like I sparkled a little and I'm wearing one inch black heels. My hair is done and is half way down my back, since my fight with the Kishin my hair has grown longer and my chest has developed more some I'm not teased as much as before but those 2 idiots still tease me. I have light makeup that makes my eyes look brighter and lots of mascara.

Patty and Tsubaki clapped when they saw me and everyone else got ready for the Easter egg hunt, even though we've grown since the defeat of Asura no one has officially matured from they're immature stunts and honestly neither have I because I'm actually excited for this. So before I went to the Egg Hunt the girl's make me wear a cover up of normal clothes and I take off my heels to wear my regular boots, a pastel green hoodie, and dark blue shorts then we'll go change after the egg hunt.

~One Easter egg Hunt Later~

Okay that was an insane in so many levels. Patty and Black*Star nearly killed each other over who could get the most eggs. Kid had a panic attack over not getting the symmetrical amount of eggs when he ran out of time then had a breakdown when Patty wouldn't help give one of her eggs so it can be 8 and not 7. I was able to get some eggs only because I Maka-chopped Black*Star to get a few eggs before he became conscious again while Liz, Soul, and Tsubaki were on the side line watching while the rest of our friends went through a Hunger game's moment to win.

I got changed by blackmail or else Patty would burn my favorite book and I think that's cruel or just how serious they are about helping me either way I'm scared what they're planning at the after party.

~TIME SKIP AT THE GALLOWS~

We walk in together and next thing I know it Blair puts bunny ears on me and then Liz decides to push me into Kid as we walk to the living room.

Next thing I know it I'm on top of Death the Kid blushing like crazy same as Kid and Liz runs out of the room like her life depends on it no scratch that her life does depend on it cause she's going to die by my hardcover dictionary!

I jump 5 feet away from Death the Kid all flustered and my face scarlet red while I stutter out my apology "Ah! I'm s-sorry K-kid! L-Liz just waits a minute- LIZ!" Before I was going to hunt down Liz and introduce to her a new book.

"It's okay Maka it's not your fault" Kid said with a smile still slightly red in the cheeks but remaining his composure.

Kid's POV

Okay I feel like I'm going to get a nosebleed I know I'm not a pervert or anything like that but Maka just looks amazing and I'm still curious about what happened yesterday because it happened like this in.

Blair tackled Maka nearly suffocating her with her bosom and explained then there was whispering and Blair points at me and Maka turns red and flustered. That gets my attention I blush a little because I do like Maka a lot and seeing her flustered gets me to smile a bit. When Maka was "kidnapped" I started to panic wondering what the girls were planning to do Maka.

But I can't help but gape and awe at Maka because she looks symmetrical and beautiful. When Liz pushed Maka into and ended up on top of me I thought in my head "Thank you Liz" but when she got off me she jumped 5 feet.

"Hey Maka why don't we hangout and watch a movie y'know till the party starts?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Y-yeah that sounds great" she pops a movie in and grabs my hand and we sit on the couch together and I loss interest in the movie and while Maka is watching the movie I decide to do this

"Hey Maka the symmetry is off can I move closer?" I smiled hoping she won't notice me lying through my teeth because honestly I want to be closer to Maka. "O-oh sure" she says with a smile and I scoot closer. Suddenly I realized what I did and I turn red thinking "what the hell is wrong with me!" and then Maka notices my red.

"Hey do you have a fever or something Kid? You look kind of red" she puts her hand on my forehead making me turn even redder then before. "You're burning up slightly" Maka said slightly worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine Maka nothing to worry about" I smiled and Maka sighed in defeat "If you say so just tell me when something bothers you okay?" Maka then kissed my fore head and went back to watching a movie like nothing happened and my face is now crimson red! "WHAT WAS THAT?!" I thought "o-okay" I stuttered and mentally slapped myself thinking "this means war or does she actually like me" I smiled deviously at her antics and I grab her and place her on my lap. Kissing both her cheeks for symmetry purposes as I watch her turn 8 shades of red I didn't even know were possible!

I felt triumph and smiled then she said this too me "I love you too kid" she smiled and kissed my lips "symmetrically" making me go complete bliss but red.

"Happy Easter Maka and I love you too, and will you go out with me?" I smiled feeling a lot more confident about my feelings toward her. "I'd love too" We kissed again and I think this is the best Easter ever! Sounds like a cliché but it's true.

We both heard Patty yell among the words "MISSION COMPLETE" and sighed

The End!

TJ: I feel proud of this long one-shot first try on a one shot!

Kid: I felt like an OC but then again why complain when you're in the story

TJ: Exactly! Maka please do the disclaimer and etc also my new story is coming out soon probably by the 4/3/13 because that's when I get the laptop again

Maka: Okay TJ! TJStar does not own Soul Eater and please review, follow our author, favorite and if you get a chance check out Enchantment Kodomo and our new story "Taishō ōji to kojiki ganko" coming soon

TJ: Just so you know I use Japanese cause it makes every title sound a lot cooler and see you in the next story~ Love TJ


End file.
